


Children of Two Worlds

by JaybieJarrett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaybieJarrett/pseuds/JaybieJarrett
Summary: HP x PJO. AU.  Years ago Hermione was sent to Camp Half Blood with her American cousin Journey Grace.  She was claimed by Athena.  She's balanced her time at Hogwarts with summers at CHB until she never returned  to camp after her 3rd year.  Now in her 5th year, Journey returns to tell her a secret about the dark wizard threatening the Wizarding World and what he has to do with Camp Half Blood.





	Children of Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter timeline(and probably the PJO verse dates as well) has shifted slightly to take place in a post-Percy-Jackson's-era Camp Halfblood. 
> 
> Also most of my characterization of Mr. D is based on the musical. Sorry, musical!Mr. D is easier for me to write.

_**-8 Years Ago** _

The drive from Virginia to New York was quite a trip but the two young girls in the backseat were still too stunned to be fidgety. Almost. 

Hermione Granger was in the most disbelief , after all she was a girl who valued solid facts and proof. 

_Evidence_. She was expecting to get some kind of demonstration when they got to this "Camp Half Blood".   
Her skeptical eight-year-old mind stubbornly refused to believe her actual mother was a Greek goddess. 

Well...she had gotten some evidence in the form of a monster -something she had never believed in,by the way-    
attacking Hermione and her cousin at a family reunion.  

And Hermione and her cousin used some kind of powers to repel it.  Her father told her that his sister went to this camp because of her special abilities.  

Still it was hard to argue with what she had just experienced. 

It was rather quiet because the two cousins had a horrible arguement after being told everything.  Journey Grace , ever the dreamy spacey type, was quick to believe in it all.  She was only a bit younger than Hermione and the two spent time together at reunions despite their vast differences in personality. 

Hermione was a serious, smart and well read child, raised in a large house full of medical books by two dentists. And perhaps in future need of braces.  She did well at a private school she went to in England. Mostly because she had learn to buckle down and force herself when focus was hard. 

She didnt have too many friends admittedly, she concentrated on mastering her academics and learning to trying to socialize.  She was often the child in the corner of the room surrounded in books while others played outside. Her bushy wild hair went untamed a lot of the time.  She had no time or patience to try and smooth it out.  

Journey Grace, on the other hand was the excitable and energetic daughter of a jetsetting traveler who hadn't bothered to settle down to find a wife.  When her father went on summer trips she was sent to stay with the Grangers in England (if they didnt come along) or with another trusted relative. She and Hermione were cousins through Hermione's mother...or stepmother it seemed. With this new revelation that Hermione's father had once been with someone else , they might not be blood related at all. 

Journey was auburn brown haired and freckle faced with gray eyes and glasses.  She was more often than not covered in smudges from markers and hoarded notebooks and sketchbooks. She went to a boarding school for students with learning and behavioral difficulties. She had some difficulties with reading though Hermione knew she could read well enough when something interested her. 

A book on Greek mythology was one thing she would buckle down and focus on reading.   And video games of course.    

When Journey stayed with Hermione's family it was one of the few times that she wasnt nearly as hyperactive as usual.  Hermione's parents were both dentists and heavily restricted sugary treats. 

The beeping of a video game playing grated on Hermione's nerves a bit. 

"Can you turn that silly thing down?"

"Fiiiiine." 

The annoying noise ceased finally. Hermione sighed with relief. The noise had been such an unbearable distraction from working out a rational and realistic explanation for all this. 

*********

If Hermione was expecting a calm explanation and evidence when they got to camp-which she was- she was sorely disappointed. 

The camp director , Mr. D, was exasperated that she hadn't watched some orientation film.  Even her father was put off by the man's irritable manner and seemed to have second thoughts about leaving the two girls with him. 

Mr. D sighed running a hand down his face and tossed two orange 'Camp Half Blood' t-shirts to them. "Welcome to camp" 

"Woo! Orange is one of my favorite colors!" Journey said cheerfully.

"Yippee" Mr D sneered. "What was your name again?"

"Journey Grace" 

"Right. Jenny. I see _someone's_ parents are fans of 80s rock." 

Hermione tried to explain several times how to say her name with rising irritation. 

"Heather and Jenny. Right. You two can just head on over to Hermes cabin until you're claimed." 

"Claimed?" Hermione asked, not bothering to correct her name again. Heather wasnt even close.  

"By your godly parent"

"...oh this again" Hermione sighed rolling her eyes. 

"Hermioneeee don't.  You don't want to upset the gods" Journey said.

"Journey _p-uh- lease_ I'm not entirely convinced there are any" Hermione pushed her clinging cousin off of her. 

A sudden rumble of thunder made them both jump. There had been no sign of any kind of storm before. 

"Is that convincing enough for ya?" Mr. D asked with a sigh.  The sound of hooves came up behind them and Hermione was figuratively struck dumb to see a centaur standing before them. 

"New campers?" He asked.  His upper half was dressed quite formally. 

"'Bout time you showed up. We have a nonbeliever here" Mr D said filling out paperwork. 

The centaur sighed. He beckoned for them to follow him to the cabins and he would explain.  Hermione followed somewhat reluctantly ,if only to get to her cabin. 

As they followed, the centaur, Chiron,  explained in detail about the gods and  the history of the camp. Hermione had to admit the more she learned the less she could explain any of this with rational facts or explanations.  

She was frustrated but had to give up trying to rationalize in the face of everything. 

Kids of varying ages ran around camp in orange shirts like the one the girls had been given and some had necklaces with a few or a lot of beads on them boys and girls alike. It was the beginning of summer and the air was pleasantly warm. Some of the kids had armor or had weapons which made Hermione do a doubletake.  

 

What kind of camp experience could they look forward to here?


End file.
